Devotion
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Hemma story. Gemma's 10 weeks pregnant with Harry's baby which brings them together. Harry's dad buys the couple a new home but will all things move smoothly with 8 year old Finn? And will they be settled by the time the baby's here?


**This is a sequal to DofE gold but you don't have to have read it to understand. All you need to know is that Gemma's 10 weeks pregnant with Harry's baby and they're gonna move into a new house which Harry's dad is going to buy for them. This is set on January 2014. Also Harry broke his wrist kayaking... Enjoy! The bit in italics is the bit from the previous story.**

**The tam sequel is in the casualty section so please check it out!**

**Most chapters will be short but I'm currently updating three stories on a daily basis so it can't be any longer otherwise updates would be less frequent.**

* * *

_**Friday, 9pm**__  
Harry finally returned to Gemma's flat after getting a taxi to his flat to pick up his things for a few weeks. He had a broken scaphoid and had a blue cast (to match his scrubs) from his hand to his elbow.  
Harry carried his holdall in his uninjured left hand and dumped it by the front door, he entered the living room where Gemma was curled up. He sofa watching TV.  
"Hey. I've just put Finn to bed." Gemma whispered as Harry got comfortable next to her under the blanket. "How's your wrist?"  
"Um, fractured scaphoid, I've got to wear this for eight weeks and then see how it goes but it's only a hair line fracture so I shouldn't have any permanent damage.  
"Well at least you'll be recovered by the time you'll be needing to change nappies." Gemma joked quietly so that Finn didn't hear. Harry laughed a little._

_"Don't forget that my dad's picking us up tomorrow for dinner. Will your Mum be able to look after Finn? If not he can come with us."  
"No I asked her earlier, she's having a night in so he can go round." Gemma stated. Harry gave Gemma a peck on the lips before he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and they fell asleep watching the TV in each other's arms._

_Harry was going to be a dad for the first time in his life. He was going to settle down with the woman he loved which was something that he never thought would happen. He only had one worry and that was Mary Claire. She was destined to tear them apart and Harry had to make sure that Gemma was never on shift with her alone, he didn't know what she was capable of._

* * *

**Saturday, 4:30pm**  
Gemma was getting ready for dinner with Harry's parents. Luckily, after a morning of feeling (and unfortunately being) sick she was finally getting her appetite back after not eating all day. They were being picked up at 5pm and she didn't want to be over or under dressed for the occasion.  
"Harry, what're you wearing?" Gemma shouted to her living room. Finn had been dropped off at Gemma's mums and Harry was sitting in his pants and socks in the living room watching TV.  
"Suit and tie." Harry shouted back. "It's at the back of the wardrobe." He added. Gemma quickly flicked through the wardrobe and found Harry's suit mixed in with her old clothes that she barely ever wore anymore. She took out a hanger with a black blazer and trousers on. It also had a light blue, long sleeved shirt with a black skinny tie on. Then Gemma had the perfect idea of what to wear.

She quickly ran through a few hangers which contained dresses that were definitely to short for Harry's parents to see when she finally came across her sky blue halter neckline sheath evening gown. It matched Harry's blue shirt perfectly and despite being 11 weeks pregnant, (she was 11 weeks on that day) she still had her perfect figure. She got out a pair of matching heels that weren't too high and slipped them on after her dress.  
"Harry, can you put my phone in your pocket? So I don't have to carry a bag." Gemma asked. Harry turned around to answer but he was awestruck as he saw Gemma's amazing figure which was outline by her dress.  
"Is it too much?" Gemma asked worriedly.  
"No no, you look... You-you look beautiful." Harry stuttered. Gemma blushed and tried to think of something to say to break the silence.  
"You on the other hand can't go out in your boxers especially not ones that're those tight." Gemma smirked.  
"I'll go and get changed." Harry moaned as he got up, pecked Gemma on the cheek and went to go and change into his suit. Gemma smirked and headed to the bathroom where her straighteners were because there was the mirror in there.

* * *

**5pm **  
Harry and Gemma were sitting upright on the sofa so they didn't crease their evening wear when there was a knock at the door. Sensing Gemma was nervous Harry headed to the door of Gemma's flat first. He opened it to reveal George; he used to be Harry's driver when he was little before he got his license.  
"Alright? Haven't seen you in a while." Harry smirked.  
"No, I've been running your mother around these days." George smiled as Gemma came up behind Harry. "You look beautiful Miss..." George trailed off.  
"Wilde. But call this beautiful one Gemma." Harry smiled as he and Gemma exited the flat and closed the door.  
"It's lovely to meet you Gemma." George kissed Gemma on the cheek as Harry locked the door.  
"Thank you." Gemma smiled as they headed for the lift.  
"You are going to love the place your father's bought you. It's amazing!" George said to Harry in the lift.  
"Go on, gimme a clue what's it like?" Harry asked. His father wouldn't tell him anything.  
"Nope, I've been sworn to secrecy." George smiled as they exited the lift. They walked out of the building, Harry and Gemma with linked arms, and they exited the main door out onto a black rolls Royce with the sprite of ecstasy on the front. George opened the back door for Gemma whist Harry jumped in the other side. He had to open the door with his left hand because his right was in the blue cast which matched his shirt and Gemma's dress. They set off for the most expensive restaurant in Holby: The Don Giovanni.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)  
Please give me some ideas for what could happen between now and before Gemma gives birth because I'm stuck for ideas!**


End file.
